Not So Scared
by leveragus
Summary: Here is a sequel of my story Consequences can be scary. You should probably read that one before this one.


"Who said he lost money?" Hardison smirked.

Nate put down the file with a frustrating sigh. "How much?"

"A lot, like crazy lot. He pretty much invested in all our cons." He showed the documents he had put together.

"How is that possible?"

The hacker shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I'll work it out, man"

"I know we will" The mastermind was already planning a little visit to the man.

Suddenly the front door opened and the grifter walked in. "I've got it!" she shouted but as soon as she realized Nate wasn't alone she looked down embarrassed.

"Hi Hardison" she tried to hide her flushed face unsuccessfully.

"Hey, Sophie. I really don't want to know what you've got or why you are here at this hour" he quickly collected all the documents. "I'm out of here"

"Hardison!" Nate's tone warned him not make any kind of comments.

Sophie gracefully sat next to Nate and tried to peak at one last document that Hardison left behind.

"No really," Hardison waved him off. "Don't need to know, don't wanna know. See you tomorrow. I'll make sure to tell the others to come by late" and the hacker left the apartment.

"Who's he?" she pointed at the picture.

"Meet Jack Latimer the man who has been bugging our headquarters"

"We've finally found the culprit?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, now the ball is in our court"

Sophie watched him carefully. "I can hear you thinking, Nate. What do you have in mind?"

"Don't worry. I just want to pay this Latimer guy a visit" he smirked.

"Every time you say not to worry about something, it usually ends up badly" she eyed him. "Please, don't do anything stupid"

"I won't" he tried to reassure her. "So, you've got it?" he changed the subject.

"Yes," she took the pregnancy test out of her bag and looked at it anxiously. "Let's hope this time the result is different."

"I'm sure it will be, if not we could always try again" he smiled. "and again… and again."

She smacked him playfully on the chest. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping for the cause"

"Hey, I'm a very helpful guy" He managed to steal a quick kiss when the doorbell rang. "That would be the food I've ordered"

He got up to answer the door.

"In the meanwhile, I'll go take care of this." Sophie waved the test and went to the bathroom.

"Hi, Judith" Nate let the young Chinese girl in.

"Hi, mister Ford!" The girl smiled and handed him the bag. "My Dad said to tell you that there are some extra egg rolls for Miss Devereaux. He knows how much she likes them."

Nate got some bills from his wallet and paid the girl making sure to give her a large tip. "Tell him thank you. I'm sure she will appreciate them."

"And my mother said to tell you that she's happy that, her exact words, you two finally put your act together and that you make a cute couple."

Nate looked at her curiously.

"She's noticed that recently your orders are just for you and Miss Devereaux." She explained.

"Ah," Nate chuckled. "Very observant woman, your mother."

Judith rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me. I can barely have a private life."

"Thank you for everything."

"We should thank you. After all you've done for our family and I can now go to college"

"It was nothing. You just study and live a happy life."

Judith let herself out. "Have a nice evening, mister Ford"

"You too!"

He started taking the food out of the bag and prepare everything for dinner. He went to get two bottle of beer out of the fridge, but then he decide that water would have been better. He looked at the bathroom door. Sophie should have been out by now. He wondered if he should go and check. He finally brought himself to knock at the door, when it suddenly opened and Sophie ran into him.

Nate caught her in his arms. "So?" he asked looking into her eyes hoping to find an answer.

"It's positive" she finally managed to say. "It's positive" she repeated with a big smile.

Nate gasped happily and hugged her tight. "Well, it seems we're going to be parents" he said once he released her.

"Yeah, I can't believe it only took us a month after our last scare."

"I told you it would have work if we tried properly!" he smirked.

Then she suddenly realized something. "How are we going to tell the others? I mean, they found out about us only a couple of days ago, and now we're going to tell them that I'm pregnant. They'll be shocked for life!"

"We can wait another couple of months, give them one blow at the time."

"We can fool Hardison and Parker, but I'm pretty sure Eliot will notice the changes. I'm still convinced he knew about us and that he just acted surprised."

"You're probably right" he chuckled leading her towards the table.

"We'll worry about it when the times comes." He pulled a chair out and helped her sit. "and you sit here and enjoy dinner. You're eating for two."

Sophie smiled. " I am, aren't I?"

"Yes, and just for that I'm letting slide the only friends with benefits comment" he emphasized the last part making quotations marks with his hands.

"Oh shush, I had to say something to keep them away from the truth" She went straight for the egg rolls.

"And what truth is that?"

"That I love you" she answered nonchalantly. Nate stared at her with a big grin and she finally met his eyes with a playful smile of her own.

"Love you too"


End file.
